Trapped
by nakayumii
Summary: Saat kegelapan malam itulah semua kegilaan ini bermula. "Aku Glue." "Aku mencintaimu,hyung." "Kau satu-satunya istriku yang paling banyak maunya." "Ayo kita menikah setelah kau bebas." It's NCT Fanfiction pair Nochan/Nohyuck, NoRen (pair berubah seiring cerita)
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped ?**

 **By Nakayumii**

 **.**

.

"KUMOHON.. LEPASKAN AKU.. HIKS.."

"EOMMA TOLONG AKU.. HIKS.."

"HIKS .. HIKS .."

 _Dan diapun hanya menggerakkan kedua tangannua seolah sedang menkmati sebuah musik._

"KKKYYYAAA"

 _Dan diapun berhenti_.

.

.

.

"KETUA ! SESEORANG MENGHILANG LAGI DI DAERAH HYOSAN."

"GILA ! INI GILA !"

"KUMOHON SELAMATKAN ANAKKU KUHOMON !."

"DIA BENAR-BENAR PSYCO."

 _Sementara tempat itu menjadi gaduh dengan beberapa tangisan. Diapun melangah keluar dengan santai tanpa ada yang menyadarinya._

.

.

.

 **BRUGH**

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM ?! TAKKAN ADA YANG AKAN MENEMUKAN KITA, ISTRIKU."

 **BRUGH**

"BERHENTILAH MENANGIS! TAKKAN ADA YANG MENDENGARMU, SAYANG."

 _Sebuah ambisi dan kesakitan hatinya dimasa lalu telah membutakannya._

.

.

.

"KKKYAAAAAAAA !"

 _Tengah malam itu, pada saat itulah semuanya dimulai._

"KUMOHON, JANGAN SAKITI AKU."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYAKITIMU."

 _Saat inilah, awal terjarinya semua kegilaan ini._

.

.

.

Annyeong Readers-deul ! Aku lagi mencoba project FF Chapter. Walaupun udah pernah bikin, tapi yg itu kena _writer block_. Agak ragu juga sih buat bikin, so do'akan aku supaya bisa menyelesaikannya!.

Mungkin kalian bakal berfikir 'aku kayaknya tau' dan ya, aku terinsipari dari 'drama' itu. Jadi, akan ada beberapa adegan yang sama. Tapi, ini beneran murni ide , ini aku bikin teasernya untuk Chapter 1, semoga kalian tertarik..

 **Love, Nakayumii**

 **?**


	2. Chapter 1 : Love You ?

**Trapped**

 **Author : Nakayumii**

 **Desclaimer : *like others***

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku bersamamu._

.

.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suara langkah itu semakin cepat membelah malam yang semakin larut. Seseorang dibelakangnya juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti seseorang didepannya. Ketakutan, hanya itu yang ia rasakan sekarang, langkahnya berubah menjadi berlari kecil, sesekali ia melihat ke belakangnya dilihatnya seseorang yang mengikutinya telah pergi. Dengan perasaan sedikit lega ia mulai untuk mencari pertolongan, setidaknya ia dapat menelfon seseorang.

" _yeobeseyo eomma, bisakah kau menjemputku ? Barusan-"_

HEP

KKYAAAA

" _Halo ? Taeyong-ah ? Halo ? Ada apa disana ? Taeyong-ah jawab eomma!"_

" _tuuuttt..tuuttt"_

Suara itupun menghilang mengembalikan keheningan malam yang dingin ini.

.

"KETUA ! ADA KASUS ORANG HILANG LAGI DI DAERAH HYOSAN."

"Lagi ? Ini ketiga kalinya orang hilang di daerah Hyosan!". Seseorang yang dipanggil 'Ketua' itupun hanya memijat kepalanya pelan.

"TAEIL SUNBAE! ADA YANG INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU!." Panggil seorangpada Taeil, sang ketua tim.

"Hiks.. Pak Detektif kumohon selamatkan anakku hiks.. kumohon temukan Taeyongie ku kumohon hiks.." ucap seorang ahjuma yang langsung menangis dan memohon-mohon pada seseorang yang ia panggil 'Pak Detektif', Moon Taeil.

"Baik baik, tolong tenanglah dulu nyonya, supaya saya dapat bertanya kronologis sebelum Taeyong hilang." Pinta Taeil, bagaimanapun ia tahu bagaimana kalutnya seorang _ahjuma_ didepannya.

"Tengah malam tadi, Taeyongie menelfonku dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya, dia sepertinya ingin mengatakan kalau dia sedang diikuti seseorang. Tapi sebelum mengatakan yang sepenuhnya tiba tiba ada suara seseorang seperti membekapnya dan suara teriakan Taeyongie terdengar sangat keras. Dan saat kupanggil-panggil sambungan kami terputus. _Aigoo_ Taeyongieku yang malang hiks.. kumohon bantu aku detektif Moon." Pinta _ahjuma_ tadi.

"Ah, baiklah .. sebaiknya nyonya kembali kerumah. Kami akan mencari Taeyong dan korban yang lain. Tenanglah dan jaga diri anda." Pinta Taeil dengan lembut memberi pengertian pada wanita didepannya.

"Kumohon hiks .. tolong temukan Taeyongiku.. kumohon hiks .."

"Ne, kami akan berusaha. Sekarang nyonya pulang dan beristirahatlah, petugas Kim, tolong antarkan nyonya Lee menuju rumahnya dengan aman." Perintah Taeil pada seorang petugas polisi yang tengah berjaga didepan ruangannya.

"Baik Ketua! Mari nyonya, lewat sini." Ucap petugas Kim sambil menuntun jalan nyonya Lee yang mulai limbung.

"YAISH! MENGAPA ADA DI TEMPAT YANG SAMA ?! SUDAH TIGA ORANG ? WHOAH DIA BENAR BENAR PSYCHO!." Teriak Taeil melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Baik, sebelum kita memulai pencarian kita rapat darurat sekarang!." Perintahnya pada bawahan-bawahannya.

"YEY KETUA."

"Ah, anu .. maaf mesin yang rusak itu sudah selesai saya perbaiki."

"Ah, ne ne .. baiklah, terima kasih atas pekerjaanmu. Apakah ada yang perlu tambahan peerbaikan tadi ?"

"Tidak ada, saya tadi hanya mengganti beberapa baut nya saja. Kalau begitu, baiklah saya permisi."

"berhati- hatilah."

PIIIP

.

"HIKS .. KUMOHON LEPASKAN AKU! HIKS .."

"EOMMA TOLONG AKU HIKS .. LEPASKAN INI!."

"HIKS .. HIKS.."

"HIKS .. SESEORANG TOLONG AKU .. KUMOHON.. HIKS."

Suara itu amat sangat menyakitkan untuk didengar. Suara tangisan dan teriakan yang sangat menggema ke seluruh ruangan kedap suara itu. Tapi tidak bagi orang dengan topeng wajah menyeramkan ini. Kedua tangannya bergerak pelan seolah menikmati musik dengan alunan yang tenang. Dia menikmati tiap suara memilukan itu.

KKKYYYYAAAA

Gerakan tangannya berhenti dan matanya menatap seseorang yang daritadi menangis sampai berteriak tadi. Tanpa mengubah posisi kedua tangannya. Suasana ruangan tersebut yang gelap dan lembab hanya ditemani sedikit cahanya senter UV menambah suasana mencekan di tempat itu. Ia pun menghampiri jeruji dari pria manis yang berteriak tadi.

.

"Korban pertama, Kim Doyoung usianya 21 tahun. Seorang pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko kue di daerah Hyosan no.27. Kim Doyoung dilaporkan hilang saat pukul 23.19 dan toko kue itu tutup pada pukul 20.30. " Jelas salah seorang detektif dengan _nametag '_ Jung Jaehyun'.

"Korban kedua, Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul usianya 20 teman-temannya menanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ten' dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa Universitas XXX yang berasal dari Thailand. Ten tinggal di Korea bersama keluarga jauh dari sang ibu. Menurut laporan bibinya, Ten malam itu masih sempat _voice call_ bersamanya sebelum tiba-tiba sambungannya berhenti. Awalnya, keluarganya mengira itu sinyal yang hilang, tetapi Ten tidak juga sampai dirumah dan _handphone_ dan barang-barangnya ditemukan berada di tempat sampah samping rumah keluarganya di daerah Hyosan no.04."

"Dan korban ketiga adalah Lee Taeyong, ia berusia 22 tahun, salah seorang pegawai toko hewan di daerah Hyosan no.98. Menurut laporan, sepertinya dia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Dikarenakan dia merasa diikuti, Taeyong pun mencoba menghubungi ibunya namun si penculik langsung membekapnya. Dan ibunya hanya mendengar teriakan Taeyong. Sekian laporan dari saya." Jaehyun pun mengakhiri laporannya dan membungkuk pelan dan berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ketua ?." tanya Hansol, salah satu bawahan Taeil.

"Lihatlah dan perhatikan baik-baik. Ketiga korban mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Yang paling terlihat adalah wajahnya. Lihatlah, wajahnya sangat manis dan juga si penculik mengambil orang orang dengan tubuh yang ideal sampai kurus, seperti Ten atau Taeyong. Dilihat dari sisi pekerjaan mereka, mereka bukan orang yang mudah dikenal oleh semua orang. Atau setidaknya, mereka mengenal karena rekan kerja atau antara pelanggan dan penjual." Ucap Taeil sambil melihat ke arah wajah wajah pria manis dalam sebuah monitor.

"Caranya menculik pria manis itu juga sepertinya dia hanya langsung membekapnya dan memebawa mereka. Metode yang umum dilakukan oleh penculik seperti mereka." Tambah Jeno.

"ekhem, baiklah mulai sekarang kita mulai investigasinya. Dan juga, perketat penjagaan di daerah Hyosan. Kita akhiri rapat darurat ini. Mari langsung bekerja go!go!go!." koor Taeil membubarkan.

.

" _Caranya menculik pria manis itu juga sepertinya dia hanya langsung membekapnya dan membawa mereka. Metode yang umum dilakukan oleh penculik seperti mereka."_

Seseorang tengah menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat sambil mendengarkan percakapan beberapa orang di monitornya dengan senyum meremehkan.

.

"Eomma ... hiks.. tolong aku .. hiks." Lirihan tangis itu sangat terdengar putus asa, seakan meminta ampunan dari orang yang membawanya ke tempat ini untuk mengembalikannya pada rumahnya. Isakan itu berhenti saat 'orang itu' menghampirinya.

"Taeyongie, kumohon jangan menangis. Matamu akan membengkak dan kecantikanmu akan memudar." Ucap seseorang bertopeng menyaramkan sambil mengelus pipi Taeyong yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan keadaan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat pada besi ranjang. Taeyong menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan 'kotor' si penjahat yang membuat tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada tubuh Taeyong.

"Sayang ... kenapa menghindariku ?." tanyanya lirih, hampir seperti bisikan.

"kumohon .. hiks .. kembalikan aku ke rumah hiks.." isakan Taeyong muncul lagi seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin mendekat.

"ke rumah apa sayang ? Rumahmu disini sekarang. Aku adalah suamimu, dan mulai sekarang kau harus patuh padaku." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Taeyong dan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"berhentilah menangis sayang selagi aku masih bisa menahan diriku."

"hiks .. kumohon .. hiks.."

BRUGH

"SUDAK KUBILANG DIAM LEE TAEYONG!."

"AAAHH" rintihan kesakitan keliar dari mulut Taeyong akibat pukulan yang kencang.

BRUGH

"TAKKAN ADA YANG MENDENGARKAN TERIAKANMU !."

BRUGH

"AKU ADALAH SUAMIMU ! KAU HARUS PATUH PADAKU!."

"AAHH .."

Tangannya mendekat ke arah leher Taeyong, bersiap untuk mencekiknya.

' _kau harus memperlakukan seseorang dengan lembut'_

"AAHHH!" Teriakan itu berganti, bukan Taeyong yang mengeluarkannya. Tapi 'orang itu'. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kuat, merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada dirinya. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa hal itu harus kembali lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Teriakan yang sangat kencang memenuhi ruangan gelap itu. Setelah berteriak tadi diapun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Suatu siang yang cerah itu diisi dengan kemeriahan dari sebuah pesta yang diadakan di halaman sebuah rumah mewah kota Seoul. Para tamu tak henti-hentinya memberikan sebuah ucapan selamat atas kelulusan sang pemilik acara. Musik makin menggema dengan kencang, seolah mengajak para tamu untuk menikmati pesta kecil-kecilan ini.

" _Congratulation,_ Renjun-ah."

" _Thanks,_ Haechan-ah." Jawab Renjun -sang pemilik pesta- dengan pelukan ringan untuk sahabatnya, Haechan.

"Aku masih tak menyangka kau sudah lulus, perasaan baru kemarin kau dan aku dihukum ketika ospek dulu." Ucap Haechan sambil terkekeh.

"hahaha, sudah lama sekali ya ? Kupikir itu karena kau terlalu cepat mengambil waktu kuliahmu sehingga kau bisa lulus lebih cepat dariku."

"itu karena aku pintar, Njun-ah."

"Ne, kau memang pintar. Kuakui itu." Keduanya terkekeh kecil dan bersulang atas kebahagiaan Renjun.

Renjun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosk _namja_ yang tengah menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan seolah memanggil. Renjun hanya tersenyum melihat _namja_ itu dan mencolek pinggang Haechan.

"Chan-ah, pangeranmu sepertinya ingin berbicara dengan tuan putrinya ?." goda Renjun.

"apa maksudmu ?."

"lihatlah! Ada Jeno memperhatikanmu, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu. B-E-R-D-U-A." Tekan Renjun.

"Jeno- _ssi_ , kemarilah ! Jangan hanya berdiam diri disitu." Ajak Renjun dengan senyum manisnya. Jeno pun mendekati Renjun dan Haechan.

"sepertinya ada yang akan kalian biacarakan berdua, kalau begitu kalian bicaralah, aku akan menyambut tamu yang lain. Kutitip Haechan padamu Jeno- _ssi_. Baiklah, selamat tinggal." Pesan Renjun dan meninggalkan Haechan dan Jeno berdua.

"Ada apa, Jeno-ah?."

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya disini ? Bagaimana dengan Latte ?." tawar Jeno.

"Baiklah."

 _Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari ada seorang lagi yang tengah memperhatikan mereka._

.

"Ini pesananmu." Ucap Jeno sambil memberikan segelas Latte yang barusan ia pesan pada Haechan.

" _Gomawo,_ Jeno-ya." Ucap Haechan dan meminum sedikit Latte nya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ?." tanyanya.

"Eum begini Haechan-ah, kau tahu kasus penculikan itu ?."

"Lalu ?."

"Dia menculik seseorang lagi, kali ini Lee Taeyong."

"uhukk.. uhuk.. MWO ?!." kaget Haechan hingga ia tersedak latte nya sendiri.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Apalagi rumahmu melewati daerah itu."

"ne, aku paham kekhawatiranmu, terima kasih Jeno-ya. Kau memang teman yang baik." Ucap Haechan dengan senyuman manis. Membuat perhatian Mark hanya terfokus pada Haechan yang tengah tersenyum padanya dan kembali menikmati latte nya.

"eummm.. Haechan-ah.." panggil Jeno

"ne ?." jawab Haechan.

"bi.. bisakah kita.. menjadi lebih dari teman ?." tanya Jeno dengan gugup. Haechan hanya menunfuk dan tersenyum. Lalu tangannya memainkan gelas latte tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Maaf Jeno-ya .. aku .. aku merasa nyaman dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini .. maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan. Jeno pun membalasnya dengan senyuman, menenangkan Haechan.

"tak apa Haechan-ah, jika kau merasa nyaman dengan hubungan kita yang sekarang, aku menghargainya. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu." Jawab Jeno dan menggenggam kiri Haechan yang bebas.

"Terima kasih, Jeno-ya."

"bukan masalah. Haechan-ah, bolehkah aku memelukmu ?." tanya Jeno.

"tentu, kemarilah." Jawab Haechan seraya berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya yang dibalas oleh Jeno.

" _Saranghae_ , Haechan-ah."

" _Nado saranghae,_ Jeno-ya." Jawab Haechan. Ya, mereka saling mengungkapkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Bukan sebagai pasangan yang memiliki ikatan khusus,tetapi sebagai teman yang siap menerima kita. Walaupun sebenarnya Jeno harus menelan pahitnya penolakan dari Haechan, tapi Jeno tetap mencintai Haechan, baik sebagai teman maupun 'orang spesial'.

"Jeno-ya, bagaimana jika kita makan ayam dengan bir ?." tanya Haechan.

"tentu, jika aku tidak investigasi dadakan." Jawabnya.

"bailah, mari bertemu di jam makan malam nanti. Selamat bertugas kembali, Jeno-ya." Salam Haechan dan berlalu meninggalkan Jeno.

Jeno hanya memandang Haechan yang semakin menjauh darinya. Entah mengapa Haechan sangat sulit untuk ia gapai, padahal Haechan selalu ada untuk Jeno. Entah mengapa Jeno sangat mengharapkan Haechan untuk dapat berada di sisinya. Dan dengan penolakan Haechan tadi membuat hatinya dicubit keras, ingin rasanya Jeno berteriak dan memohon—mohon agar Haechan menerimanya. Tapi ia sangat menghargai keinginan Haechan. Jeno sangat mencintai Haechan. Ia menghargai dan menghormati Haechan. Jeno berfikir bukankah selama ia bisa bersama Haechan walaupun dengan status teman saja dia harus bersyukur ?. Cinta memang tak harus saling memiliki bukan ?.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kaliaann maaf harus menunggu lama. Mau minta maaf juga karena cerita ini belum sesuai sama di teaser. Aku lupa kalau itu ada bagian dimana seharusnya ada di chap.2 maafkeun aku ㅠ.ㅠ

Semoga kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini. Chapter ini khusus JenoxHaechan. Nahloh, udah dikasih spoiler kan ? Jangan lupa RnR.

Typo bertebaran kek bintang dilangit ? Bahasa acak-acakan ? Maafkeun yaaaa

 **Love,**

 **Nakayumkk**


	3. Chapter 2 : First Meet, First Impression

"Jeno-ya, disini." Panggil Haechan memanggil Jeno yang baru sampai di restoran tempat mereka akan makan malam bersama. Jeno yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Haechan yang telah menunggunya.

"kau sudah menunggu lama ? _Mianhae_ , aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugasku." Sesal Jeno.

"Tak apa, aku paham kesibukanmu Detektif Lee." Ucap Haechan dengan terkikik pelan, ia sedang menggoda Jeno.

"Aku benar-benar bertanya serius, Lee Haechan." Kesal Jeno, sebenarnya ia juga sedang rindu pada Haechan dan segala keusilannya. Melihat penampilan Haechan saat ini membuat Jeno gemas hingga mencubit pipi gembil Haechan yang terlihat menggoda.

"aa..aakh.. Jeno-yaa sakiitt! Neee aku sudah menunggumu dengan lama. Tapi aku tidak merasa kesepian, karena aku bersamanya. Aakh, lepaskan tangan usilmu dari pipiku Lee Jeno!." Kesal Haechan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Jeno yang mencubit pipinya.

"Haechan-ah aku kem...bali ?." ucap Renjun yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi dan langsung disuguhi Jeno dan Haechan dan saling mencubit pipi-Jeno- dan mencubit hidung-Haechan-. Jeno yang menyadari kedatangan orang lain pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Haechan dan tersenyum pada Renjun.

" _Annyeong,_ Renjun-ssi." Sapa Jeno.

" _Ne, Annyeong_ Jeno-ssi." Jawab Renjun.

"Jeno-ya, selama menunggumu tadi aku bersama Renjun. Tak masalah kan aku mengajaknya ?." tanya Haechan yang dijawab gelengan Jeno.

"Apa aku takkan mengganggu waktu berdua kalian ?." tanya Renjun yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Tidak, bukankah semakin banyak akan semakin seru?." Jawab Jeno dengan senyuman yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya. Padahal dalam hati dia kecewa karena waktu berduanya dengan Haechan akan terbatasi dengan adanya Renjun.

" _Ne,_ kau tak perlu canggung pada kami, Renjun-ah." Jawab Haechan dengan riang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Haechan-ah." Renjun tersenyum dan memeluk Haechan. Dalam hati ia menyesali untuk menerima ajakan Haechan ini. Renjun tak ingin menjdi obat nyamuk antara Jeno dan Haechan.

"Baiklah, cukuo basa-basinya, aku sudah lapar. Selamat makaaaaann." Ucap Haechan dan langsung menyantap ayam goreng di depannya.

"hahahha, kau masih saja gila makanan. Kapan kau akan kurus jika kau makan seperti ini." Ejek Jeno dan membersihkan sisa ayam yang berada di sekitar mulut Haechan.

'tuh kan aku hanya jadi obat nyamuk. Sudah seharusnya aku tidak mempedulikan ajakan si gendut ini.' Batin Renjun miris. Setelahnya ia menyeringai tipis.

"Ekhem .. Haechan-ah, Jeno-ssi bukankah hanya sekedar makan seperti ini tidak akan seru ? Bagaimana jika kita membuat makan malam ini menjadi menyenangkan?."

"Maksudmu Renjun-ah ?"

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat permainan siapa yang kalah harus meminum setengah gelas bir." Ajak Renjun yang disambut antusias oleh Haechan.

.

' _Lee Jeno'_

' _Huang Renjun'_

' _Lee Haechan'_

' _hmm.. Lee Haechan, sepertinya menarik'_

.

"Ahahahahaha.. ternyata kepintaranmu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang seperti ini hahahha.. lihatlah, sudah berapa banyak bir yang kau minum Lee Haechan." Tawa tersebut semakin kencang dan objek tertawanya hanya menunduk lemas dengan sekitar lima gelas bir didepannya.

"sialan.. hik.. kau Huang hik.. Renjun.. akan ku berikan .. hik.. setumpuk soal fisika setelah ini.. hik." Jawab Haechan sesegukan.

"coba saja hahahaha." Tawa Renjun semakin keras. Haechan hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Renjun. Dengan lemas ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11:27 malam. Artinya, ia harus segera pulang atau dia mendapat masalah.

"aah, sudah malam. Ayo pulang." Ajak Haechan pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Haechan-ah, kau akan pulang bersama Jeno-ssi ?." tanya Renjun yang agak khawatir melihat Haechan sempoyongan.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sendiri. Jeno-ya, tolong antarkan Renjunnie pulang,ne ?" Jawab Haechan enteng dan hendak berdiri tetapi ditahan Jeno.

"Kau gila ? Sekarang ini rawan penculikan dan kau akan pulang sendiri ? Melewati jalan itu ?!." kesal Jeno ketika mendengar Haechan yang akan pulang seorang diri.

"Jeno-ya .. kau lupa siapa aku ? Apa yang kau khawatirkan ? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jelas Haechan agar Jeno dapat mengerti.

"Ne, kau adalah Lee Haechan, wae ?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Dapatkah kau mengerti ? Kita bisa kan mengantarkan Renjun dulu sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang?."

"Itu sangat jauh, dan akan membuatmu lelah. Jadi, setelah mengantar Renjun pulang kau bisa langsung ke kantormu kan. Lagipula aku sudah menyewa jasa antar, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi." Ucap Haechan menjelaskan pada Jeno. Jeno yang luluh pun mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Asal kau harus berjanji akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Syarat Jeno yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Haechan dan membalasnya dengan anggukan. Jeno pun memapah jalan Haechan yang tengah mabuk berat menuju mobil jasa antar dibantu Renjun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haechan-ah." Ucao Jeno sambil memeluk tubuh Haechan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeno-ya." Jawab Haechan dengan lirih.

"aku titip temanku ya, pak supir." Ucap Renjun yang dibalas anggukan si supir mobil.

Mobil jasa antar itu pun meninggalkan Jeno dan Renjun yang masih menatap mobil yang membawa Haechan semakin menjauh. Suasana canggung pun menerpa mereka.

"aah.. baiklah Renjun-ssi aku akan mengantarmu pulang, _kkaja_." Ajak Jeno yang diangguki Renjun.

.

"Aigoo.. Pak supir, jika sudah sampai bagunkan aku ne .." ucap Haechan dengan tubuh yanh sempoyongan.

"Baik, nanti saya akan membangunkan anda." Jawab sang supir. Haechan yang mendapat jawaban langsung memejamkan matanya. Dan sempat senyuman samar dari si supir sebelum dirinya terlarut dalam kegelapan.

"Istirahatlah dengan nyaman, sayang." Ucap si supir dengan senyuman tipis dan mulai melanjutkan rencana selanjutnya.

.

Sepeninggal Haechan, suasaa canggung langsung menyerang Renjun dan Jeno. Terbukti dari Jeno yang nampak tenang memperhatikan jalan dan Renjun disampingnya yang hanya memainkan jarinya dengan pelan. Jeno yang mulai melirik ke arah Renjun yang terlihat canggung mulai membuka suara.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Renjun-ssi, maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang." Buka Jeno dengan agak canggung.

"Terima kasih Jeno-ssi." Jawab Renjun dengan terkikik kecil. "Oh ya, sudah berapa lama kau dan Haechan saling mengenal ?." tanya Renjun.

"Aku dan Haechan saling mengenal sejak kami masih anak-anak. Dulu aku baru pindah ke daerah itu dan tidak memiliki teman. Tapi, dengan konyolnya dia mendekatiku dengan membawa sendok pasir ditangannya. Aahh, aku merindukan masa-masa itu." Cerita Jeno mengingat masa kecilnya. "Bagaimana denganmu ? Bagaimana kau dan Haechan saling mengenal ?." tanya Jeno.

"Aku mengenalnya saat masa orientasi di universitas. Aku adalah siswa pindahan dari China waktu itu, dan para senior menjahiliku. Dengan tingkahnya yang sok heroik itu dia mulai melawan senior dan membelaku. Dan pada akhirnya dia kalah melawan senior itu dan kita berdua dihukum hehehe." Cerita Renjun dan tertawa diakhirnya.

"Aku heran, mengapa dia bisa seaneh itu ?." tanya Jeno sambil tertawa.

"Kupikir dia spesies yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini." Ucap Renjun. "oh iya Jeno-ssi, apa kau menyukai Haechan ?." tanya Renjun agak berhati-hati.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Apa jelas terlihat ?" Jawab Jeno dengan senyuman.

"apa kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Haechan ?."

"Ya, aku sudah pernah menyatakannya."

"Lalu apa balasannya ?." Renjun sangat penasaran pada hal ini.

"Huft .. dia .. menolakku, dia ... dia lebih nyaman dengan hubungan kami yang sekarang. Dan aku menghargai keputusannya." Jawab Jeno dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Kuharap kau dapat menerimanya, Jeno-ssi. Dan terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Maaf aku merepotkanmu, padahal kita baru pertama kali berbicara." Ucap Renjun saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di depan rumah megah Renjun.

"Sudah, tak perlu sungkan. Teman Haechan adalah temanku. Bukankah begitu ? Renjunnie ?." jawab Jeno dan memanggil Renjun dengan panggilan akrab.

"Ahh, terima kasih Jeno-ya ? Kau ingin mampir ?." ucap Renjun dengan panggilan akrab juga.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Masuklah, udara semakin dingin."

"Kau juga, hati-hati di jalan."

"Ah, Renjunnie." Panggil Jeno saat Renjun akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

" _Ne ?."_

" Aku Mencintaimu." Ucap Jeno sambil memeluk Renjun. Renjun hanya diam mematung, mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. "Ah, wajar kau kaget. Ketika berpisah, aku dan Haechan biasa mengatakannya, karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami bukankah seharusnya kita juga melakukannya ?." jelas Jeno karena melihat Renjun yang terdiam.

"Aah .. aku mengerti, aku juga mencintaimu, Jeno-ya. _Jja,_ aku duluan ne." Jawab Renjun dan melangkah menuju rumahnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

' _Apa yang kau fikirkan Huang Renjun! Aahh, ini adalah pertama kalinya nanti juga kau akan terbiasa.'_

.

Haechan terbangun setelah dirasakannya udara yang semakin dingin. Dengan penglihatannya yang masih buram dia dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang gelap dengan beberapa besi di sekelilingnya. Dan sekarang dia mulai mencium bau ruangan lembab di sekitarnya. Dia mulai menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya diikat pada pinggiran kasur. Panik, ya Haechan mulai panik dengan keadaannya. Ia menggerakkan tangan dan kakknya dengan brutal, tapi apa daya ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya sangat kencang.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Haechan mulai berhenti menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Haechan semakin panik dan semakin brutal menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, berharap akan terlepas dan dia dapat keliar dari ruangan gelap ini.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, tapi Haechan tidak dapat melepasan ikatan pada tngan dan kakinya. Menyerah ? Tidak! Ia tidak menyerah tapi semakin Haechan menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya maka akan semakin sakit pula. Takut ? Ya ! Haechan sangat takut! Ia menyesal tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jeno. Haechan semakin takut ketika ia melihat seseorang dengan topeng menyeramkan mendekatinya, Haechan mulai menangis ketika orang itu mendekatinya.

"Kumohon, jangan sakiti aku kumohon." Suaranya semakin mengecil yang diiringi suara tangisnya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Dapat Haechan dengar suara dibalik topeng itu. Suaranya sangat lembut. Suara itu sedikit menenangkan Haechan walaupun dia masih agak takut. Tangan orang dibalik topeng itu menghapus air mata Haechan dengan agak keras.

"ss.. siapa.. k.. kau?." Tanya Haechan dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku Glue." Jawab orang itu. Dan membuka topengnya perlahan.

DEG

' _Tampan_ ...'

Sungguh, wajah ini bukan yang Haechan bayangkan. Bayangannya mengatakan seseorang dibalik topeng ini adalah wajah yang sangat menyeramkan seperti topengnya. Namun Haechan salah besar, dapat Haechan lihat wajahya yang tampan namun tidak menyembunyikan raut kekejamannya.

Tangannya membawa piring berisi makanan yang kemudian pria itu bawa menuju ke sebuah sel dimana seseorang tengah meringkuk menangis ketakutan. Tangan seseorang di dalam sel itu terikat, walau tak terikat seperti Haechan sekarang. Seakan mendapat penolakan, pria bertopeng itu memukul _namja_ manis di dalam sel itu sambil memakinya.

"AKU SUDAH BERBAIK HATI MEMBERIMU MAKAN DAN KAU MENOLAKNYA CHITTAPHON?! CEPAT MAKAN ATAU KAU TAKKAN MENDAPATKANNYA LAGI !." teriak pria bertopeng itu dan kembali mendekati Haechan.

"Kau tak ingin mendapat pukulan seperti itu kan ? Jadi, ikuti kata-kataku !." ucap pria itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Sekarang kau istriku, mengerti ?." ucapnya yang dijawab Haechan dengan diamnya.

"KENAPA DIAM ? KAU MENOLAKKU?! JAWAB ! KAU ADALAH ISTRIKU LEE HAECHAN!." Bentak orang itu dengan menjambak rambut Haechan kencang. Haechan pun hanya mengangguk dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi wajahnya.

" _Uljima,_ sayang. Kau jelek ketika menangis." Ucap pria itu dan menghapus air mata Haechan-lagi-. Kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

' _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?'_

' _ada apa dengannya ?'_

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung berkicauan saling bersahut membuat pagi Renjun sangat indah. Apa ini karena Jeno kemarin malam ? Renjun langusng menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat mengingat malam itu. Malam pertama kalinya seseorang mengakatan 'Aku Mencintaimu' selain orang tuanya. Tidak ! Itu hanya ungkapan selamat tinggal antara mereka. Bolehkan Renjun berharap lebih ? Aahh.. fikirannya itu semakin kemana-mana.

Renjun pun keluat kamarnya dan menemukan adiknya Chenle dan _gege_ nya Winwin yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi, Renjun- _ge._ " Sapa Chenle ketika melihat kakak keduanya.

"Pagi, Chenle." Sapanya kembali.

"Ekhem, Renjun- _ah_ jangan bertingkah seperti aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam." Introgasi Winwin yang membuat Renjun terdiam.

"A.. apa yang aku lakukan Win- _ge_ ?." tanya Renjun gugup.

"Kau pulang larut malam, Huang Renjun." Jelas Winwin.

"ah.. itu .. _duibuqi_ _gege_ ku sayaangg." Pinta Renjun dengan sedikit tingkah imut.

"Jangan karena kau sudah lulus kau masih boleh berkeliaran larut malam! Ingatlah sekarang sedang marak penculikan! Jaga dirimu. _Kajja_ Chenle-ya kita berangkat." Ucap Winwin dan mengajak Chenle.

"Oh iya Renjun- _ge_ , tadi _gege_ mendapatkan paket." Ucap Chenle.

"dari siapa Chenle-ya ?." tanya Renjun heran. Jarang sekali ada yang mengirimnya paket.

"entahlah, paketnya aku simpan di meja belajar _gege_. Aku berangkat dulu ya Renjun- _ge_." Pamit Chenle dan meninggalkan Renjun.

Renjun yang penasaran pun kembali ke kamar setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Dapat dilihatnya sebuat kotak berukuran sedang dengan tulisan 'Untuk Huang Renjun'. Renjun pun membuka paketnya.

DEG

' _Apa ini ?!'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang udah Review T.T awalnya udah mau nyerah aja bikin ff chapter dan bikin ff yang gesrek dan lawak kek biasanya. Tapi liat revoew kalian bikin gak tega kalau harus berenti T.T.

Dan sekarang yumii mau jawab review kalian nih, yang dari Prolog-Chapter 1 yeaaay *selebrasi*

 **JeongCTLee :** Udah dilanjut niihh~ makasih yaa udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi *bow*

 **Safa :** Udah dilanjut niihh~ makasih yaa udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi *bow*

 **Rimm :** Bikin penasaran yaaa ? Siapa hayooo .. udah dijawab nih, walaupun belum sepenuhnya ketauan. Mark typo ? Yaaa aku baru sadar itu typo parah banget :v. makasih yaa udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi *bow*

 **Duabumbusayur :** Beda nggak ya ? Beda nggak ya ?. Ikutin aja deh, pasti tau :"). makasih yaa udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi *bow*

 **Kiyo :** Udah dilanjut niihh~ makasih yaa udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi *bow*

.

.

 **Love, Nakayumii**


End file.
